Hellen
Hellen (ヘレン, Heren) is a Armwing that appears in Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions to help Chimaura who stole the title make sure he stays king. He also later on obey Green Stripes who stole the title back. Name Hellen's name means "as a girls' name is of Greek origin, and the meaning of the name Hellen is "sun ray". Hellen is a variant form of Helen (Greek): linked to Greek hêlios "sun"." It's unknown is Hellen can use a Sun Ray as a ability. Design Appearance Hellen also most looks like Rodan but different. She has a shorter beak and has greenish bug eyes to see better. She also has huge human like arms that are wingless with frills in between the fingers. However, her shadow reveals that she does have wings but are invisible from the human eye, thus making look like she's wingless. Hellen's blood is mostly human blood due to her arms looking like human arms. Portrayal Hellen is portrayed by CGI. Roar Hellen almost sounds like Rodan from the Monsterverse due to her almost appearance to him. She does screech and does growl softly to herself. Origins Hellen was born in the dimension called the Imbigged Dimension. She was sleeping in a volcano in Isla De Mara. It's unknown how the Armwings almost became extinct but she did live in the dinosaur age or era. Maybe the meteor killed all the Armwings. History Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Hellen was first seen when she was awoken by Dr. Amber's device and started to chase the FBI who was leading her somewhere. After Hellen notice Chimaura, she charge at him and they battle it out until Chimaura used hos Aura Beams to push her in the water. Then she was seen again when Chimaura became the King of the Dimensions and she had to listen to him. Then she begin to hunt with her new pack until Dr. Amber's device is calling all the monster and thus, Hellen makes the journey towards Boston. During the final battle, Chimaura told Hellen to keep Beastthra busy and so she does. Beastthra and Hellen fought it out until Beastthra stabs her in her arm and she fell down the building that she was on. Then, after Green Stripes killed Chimaura, Hellen was the last one to arrive and roared at Green Stripes with her arms unfold. She then begin to bow to him and the other creatures begin to bow as well to the new King of the Monsters. News paper reveal that Hellen is still trying to find herself a new home for herself. Abilities Bio-volcanic Nature Hellen was born from a volcano, thus making her nature Bio-vocanic nature. She also is still finding a volcano to live in. Durability Hellen's body is cover in this volcano armor since she was sleeping in the volcano in Isla De Mara for a millennia. She can withstand Chimaura's Aura Beams and Beassthra's stinger. Even when Beastthra stab her with his stinger, Hellen recover in a short period of time. Flight Even tho she may look wingless, her shadow does reveal that she has wings but are invisible to the human eye and thus, making her appearance false to mostly everything that sees her. Speed and Agility Hellen is fast enough to keep up with military fighter jets, the FBI, and to intercept Beastthra from attacking Chimaura. Strength and Combat Hellen is strong on her own. She was able to battle Chimaura and Beastthra in mid air. Her armor also gives her time to reach her victims and kill them. Weaknesses Beastthra's Stinger Hellen was stab and for the first time, she felt pain from Beastthra's stinger. Her Human Arms Hellen may be bulletproof on her arms but Beastthra stab her in the arm, thus making it weak for creatures abilities. Chimaura also bit onto her arms during their first battle against each other and she was pushed in the water from Chimaura's Aura Beams. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans